Amoríos De una Suiza
by Ludwika-Chan
Summary: Una Serie de Drabbles dedicados a esta Fabulosa Pareja Auswiss (Hetero) Gracias por leer n.n/
1. Chapter 1

Hola~Es mi primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y bueno...Espero que Les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mio,Es de la Awesome Mente de Hidekaz Himaruya n.n

**Capitulo Uno:****_Días de_**_**Guerra.**_

Suiza observaba a todos lados,veía destrucción en todo ell lugar,ella tenia desgarrado su traje militar y estaba desangrando,llego a Viena y le dio un dolor en su corazon...

Todo estaba devastado y funebre,tomo su revolver y apunto a todo lo que se veia sospechoso,finalmente,escucho una melodia,algo sombria,la cual provenia de la casa de Austria,corrio con todas sus fuerzas a la casa,entro y vio a Austria,tocando delicadamente cada tecla de tal instrumento,la suiza se acerco y puso una mano en el piano.

-¡Idiota!,acaso te importa un comino tus Habitantes-

-Me Importa mas de lo que _Tu _Crees-

La chica puso nuevamente la mano en el piano,tapo abruptamente las teclas,y el austriaco la miro fijamente,ambos se acercaron mas,Sus labios estaban a Milímetros de Rozarse uno al otro,estaban a punto de...

-Suiza,La Señorita Liechtenstein la esta esperando afuera-Dijo Alemania,Avergonzado.

La joven acomodo su boina blanca,voltio a ver al alemán.

-Esta Bien _Deustchland-_ la suiza se despidió del Austriaco

-_Auf Wiedersehen Osterrich- _Le sonrió,y se retiro.

El aristócrata miro a la chica fijamente y volvió a lo suyo.

-Patética Pistolera-dijo Indiferente,pero con una leve sonrisa Ruborizada.

* * *

**Notas De la Autora:**La mayoria de los Drabbles van a hacer asi de pequeños.

Gracias Por leer n.n/(y por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta escritora (?))


	2. Preguntas de hermanitas

**Hallo!~Soy nuevamente yo n.n y bueno,traigo este drabble algo corto e.e pero en fin,tratare de hacerlos mas largos~**

_**''Los hermanos pequeños te pueden poner en apuros en cuestion de segundos...''**_

* * *

_-älteste Schwester_,¿Te gusta_ Österreich_?-La rubia mayor se atragantaba con el té que habia preparado.

-Lily,¡Pero que cosas preguntas!-la suiza se sonrojo y dejo a un lado su taza de porcelana.

-P..pero hermana mayor,es que te eh visto muy cerca de _Herr Edelstein-_Liechtenstein sonrio y miro a su hermana mayor,la cual estaba con expresion de ira.

-Te eh dicho por milesima vez Lily,¡No te acerques con extraños!-La pequeña bajo la mirada y contesto con inocencia

-¿Y porque tu puedes hablar con el?-

La joven casi echaba chispas,estaba enfurecida.

-¡Lili Zwingli,termina esta conversacion!-la menor no se dio por vencida...

-P..pero _Herr Edelstein,_es,sin negarlo,atractivo-la mayor se ruborizo como nunca,acomodo su boina y le dijo a su hermana

-Me voy a recalibrar mi escopetay se retiro rapidamente,mientras que la otra nacion sonreia sin fin.

-¿Pero que rayos le pasa ahora a Lily?-murmuraba entre dientes la chica.

* * *

_Liechtenstein es una fan de Auswiss._

Le agradezco a _AkakolovesHetalia_ por su Review y ademas por que le gusto mi fic n.n/(me inspiro a hacer mas capitulos).

**Nota: **Empezare un nuevo fic,sera un Kugelmugel X Liechtenstein (demasiado crack,no?),espero subirlo pronto,a continuacion les dejo las traducciones.

Alteste Schwester:Hermana mayor

Osterrich:El señorito aristocrata y novio,digo,enemigo de Suiza.

Herr Edelstein:El mismo señorito.

_Bye!_


	3. Propuestas inoportunas

**Hola!volvi a subir otro drabble (dos seguidos en un dia n.n),este si va a hacer mas largo,(eso espero)**

* * *

-_Ich liebe dich Zchweiz-_el musico,dejando ver un ramo de rosas blancas,la jovencita malhumorada vio con indiferencia el ramo,y claro,con un poco de verguenza.

La escena seria de la mas tierna,solamente por un detalle...

Estaban en medio de una junta mundial.

¡Idiota,porque rayos me dices esto!-toda la junta paro,un Francia dejo de acosar a un Inglaterra tsundere,un Alemania dejo de gritonear a un italia tierno,todo estaba en silencio.

-Pistolera ridicula,¡demuestra mas respeto y modales!,_Meinn Gott-_

La joven bajo la mirada y se sento en un asiento apartado del austriaco.

-Tu demuestra mas discresion,idiota aristocrata-murmuro enojada,pensado en que otro insulto le podria decir al musico.

Volvio la junta nuevamente,y a los 20 minutos acabo.

-Adios-dijo un frustado Alemania.

Todos se fueron pero al ultimo se quedo Rosmarie* y Roderich.

-_Danke Osterrich-_la chica arrebato de las manos el ramo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-_Ich Liebe Dich,Aristokrat-_le susurro discretamente.

* * *

Salio medio tsundere ahora Suiza,pero,segun ella,es dificil de conquistar.

*Para mi,es el nombre de Suiza(en fem!version)

Ahora las traducciones:

Ich Liebe Dich Zchweiz:Te amo,Suiza.

Danke:Gracias

Aristokrat:Aristocrata,El inombrable,(segun Suiza.)


	4. Obstaculos en el camino

**Hola de nuevo,Ahora estoy inspirada~**

_**Con la actuacion especial de el Awesome**__**Prusia.**_

* * *

La chica suiza llego a la casa del austriaco con una leve sonrisa,abrio la puerta y no encontro al susodicho,realmente parecia no haber absolutamente nadie.

De pronto se escucho mucho ruido y llego Prusia,junto con su canario,Gilbird.

-_Guten tag,Zchweiz-_le dijo sonriente.

-_Guten tag,Preuben-_le contesto fria.

-Vienes por el tonto austriaco,verdad?-

-Si,acaso hay algun problema-el chico se acerco mas a Rosmarie.

-Acaso te gusta el señorito podrido?Kesesese~-

La chica bajo la mirada,y tomo discretamente su revolver

-Que rayos te importa,_Preuben_-El prusiano miro indiferente a la chica.

-Mira...hizo una pausa-una chica y asombrosa como tu-tomo fuertemente las dos manos de la chica,dejando caer el revolver...-no puede gustarle un viejo _Fritz_ como el-La tomo de la cintura y la beso forzadamente,la chica no se podia soltar del prusiano.

-_Zchweiz...-_se escucho la voz del musico,la chica miro de reojo al aristocrata,que solamente se le notaban sus lagrimas amargas y que se retiraba,dolido...

La chica se solto finalmente del prusiano y salio corriendo de alli,llego con Austria y lo observo...

Estaba tocando una melodia sombria,aquella melodia se le hacia familiar,era como aquella que toco despues de divorciarse de Hungria.

_¿Que dolor ah de sentirse cuando te vuelven a destrozar el corazon?_

La chica se acerco hacia el austriaco,el solamente la miro,indiferente,ella bajo la mirada,sumisa,y le dijo susurrante

-Perdoname-

Austria siguio tocando con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No me dejas otra opcion-

tomo el rostro del austriaco y le planto un beso en sus labios delicados,puso su mano junto con la de el y ambos se besaban apacionadamente,el austriaco tomo a la chica de sus suaves manos,y la seguia besando,aquel amor era sin duda,correspondible.

_''No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde no lo hay,ni fingirlo donde lo hay''_

_Francois de la Rochefoucould._

* * *

_Y Prusia es un Forever alone y un mujeriego..._

Traducciones:

Guten tag:Buenas tardes

Zchweiz:Una rubia de boina,y prometida de Austria~.

Preuben:Un awesome albino inutil como el solo.

Esperen al nuevo fic:

_El asombroso diario de Prusia_

_Hetero!PruCan_.

Solamente por que me dio dare compañia al Albino.

Bye!


End file.
